Dudas por otro
by Valsed
Summary: Touya comprendera lo que realmente siente, o se dejara engañarse a si mismo, y que pasara dentro del corazon de Yukito. Yaoi YukitoXTouya -one shot-


**Dudas por otro**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi YukitoXTouya

««»»

««»»

Llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Nakuru, pero se sentía extraño cuando estaba con ella, era una sensación conocida, pero no recordaba donde o con quien la había sentido antes.

Siguiendo su costumbre Touya y Yuktio se reunían para irse a la escuela, junto con Sakura. Hacia tiempo que los hermanos Kinomoto veía un dejo de tristeza en el rostro de su amigo, pero cada vez que le preguntaba, sonreía y ocultaba esa tristeza. Aunque Sakura tenia una sospecha de lo que le pasaba, pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

Se despidieron de Sakura, y siguieron su camino, al llegar a la escuela, se escucho un grito.

-Touya mi amor-, para luego sentir unos brazos sujetando su cuello, mas bien a alguien colgada de su cuello.

-Hola Nakuru-, dijo con su acostumbrada seriedad

-no seas tan serio, dime con un cariñito así como yo-

-ese tipo de cosas no me gustan-, y dándole un beso la soltó de su cuello.

Nakuru volteo a ver a un lado de su novio y sonrío con triunfo -Hola Yukito-

-hola- contesto el aludido, sintiéndose mal por esa mirada, pero sin comprender bien el porque.

-hoy quiero salir contigo a pasear- dijo con alegría

-bien a donde quieres ir?- pregunto mientras caminaban al salón con las manos unidas, Yukito los seguía confundido, quería mucho a su amigo y se sentía feliz de que tuviera a alguien a quien amar. Ambos sabían de la otra identidad de Nakuru, pero a ninguno le importaba.

-lo pensare en clases-, había llegado ya al salón y se prepararon para tomar sus clases.

Yukito sabia que esta tarde como otras no tendría con quien pasar el rato, pues sus tardes libres se la pasaba con Touya y desde que él salía con Nakuru, ahora se la pasaba mucho tiempo solo.

Nakuru se había llevado casi a rastras a Touya a un parque de diversiones, no le llamaba mucho ese tipo de diversiones, pero por ella lo aceptaba, recordó el día en que empezaron a salir.

_« Flash back »_

Esa tarde Yukito y Touya no se habían ido juntos de regreso a su casa, pero se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse después para hacer sus deberes. Apenas se había alejado un poco de su casa cuando alguien le brinco al cuello, no le fue difícil averiguar quien era, esa manía de ella le molestaba mucho, pero había algo dentro de Nakuru que le hacia recordar una extraña sensación que siempre deseo tenerlo tan cerca, por lo que dentro de él le agradaba que ella hiciera eso.

-Hola Touya-

-Puedes soltarme-

Nakuru sonrío -a donde vas?- pregunto para después soltarlo

-no te importa a donde vaya-

-si me importa, mm pero ya se a donde vas-

Touya no dijo nada pero la vio fijamente

-vas a casa de Yukito-

-si- contesto para seguir su camino

Lo siguió -lo quieres mucho?-

La miro fijamente un momento tratando de descubrir la verdadera razón de esa pregunta -a que viene esa pregunta?- volteo nuevamente a ver su camino

-a mi me quieres?- ignoro la pregunta. Touya detuvo sus pasos -como veo que parece que te molestas conmigo quiero saber si te agrado o no?-

-si me parece algo molesta, pero no me desagradas- no supo porque dijo eso, pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho

-entonces me quieres- afirmo mientras lo abrazaba, ya no tan descarado, sino de una forma mas tierna

Touya abrió grande los ojos -yo no dije eso, yo...- detuvo sus palabras al ver una cara de tristeza en la chica -perdoname-, tal vez no era un chico muy abierto, pero jamas haría algo para entristecer a las personas, y se sintió culpable.

-Touya- lo llamo de forma seria, algo jamas visto en la chica -sabes, tu me gustas mucho- bajo su mirada un momento para después mirar los ojos de Touya con atención -quieres ser mi novio?-, pregunto sin vacilar.

Se quedo sin habla al escuchar la proposición, jamas creyó que esta chica le preguntaría eso, él no la quería así, ni por esa extraña sensación que sentía seria capaz de aceptarla como novia -Nakuru no...-, se detuvo al ver de nuevo esa tristeza en esos ojos, pero no podía mentirle -Nakuru, yo no puedo ser tu novio porque no te quiero de esa manera-

-quieres a alguien mas?- pregunto con la vista baja

Esa pregunta le llego directo, "quieres a alguien mas", "que si quiero a alguien mas" se repitió a si mismo, algo en su corazón se movió, y la imagen de un chico de cabello claro y ojos dorados llego a su mente, pero el miedo y las dudas de que ese chico no sintiera lo mismo que él llegaron seguidas. Sentía algo muy especial por ese chico, sin duda alguna, pero Yukito nunca mostró algo especial hacia él, con todos era amable y tierno, a todos le sonreía que oportunidades tendrá él de que fuera correspondido.

-Touya- repitió al no tener respuesta -quieres a alguien mas?- el chico dibujo una sonrisa triste en su rostro, Nakuru sonrío triunfante -entonces somos novios?-

Sabía que después se arrepentiría pero tal vez esta era una buena oportunidad para olvidar a ese chico. -si-, dijo de manera seria

-que feliz soy, vamos a celebrar comiendo un helado- y se lo llevo a rastras

««»»

Había pasado un rato agradable con Nakuru a pesar de todo, pero también se sentía mal por estar con ella sin quererla, además sentía algo mas que no entendía que era. Llego a su casa y fue recibido por su padre.

-Hola Touya, estas bien?- pregunto con seriedad

Se confundió con la pregunta -si por que?-

-porque hablo Yukito de que no llegaste a su casa-

-le voy a hablar ahorita- dijo mientras corría a su cuarto para llamarlo desde ahí, se sintió culpable por haberlo olvidado, además de que no sabia como explicarle el porque no había llegado,

-Yukito?- pregunto desde el teléfono

-Toya, que paso te estuve esperando?-

-perdóname Yuki, es que me encontré a Nakuru y- dudo en decirlo, pero sabia que él lo entendería, ya que era su mejor amigo -me pidió que fuera su novio-

-sabia que algún día te lo pediría, sobre todo por la forma en que te persigue-

Touya se dejo de sentir culpable por su amigo, sin duda Yukito no lo quería, mas que como un amigo -si, y hoy fue ese día-

-y que le contestastes?-

-que si- dijo con rapidez, tratando no pensar

Yukito se sintió un dolor dentro de su pecho, sintiendo que había perdido algo importante para él-

-Yukito, estas bien?- pregunto al no escuchar palabra alguna por algunos segundos-

-si, si... pues felicidades a los dos- dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-gracias- contesto de manera automática

-Toya, yo bueno... nos vemos mañana, buenas noches-

-buenas noches Yuki-

_« Fin Flash back »_

Estaba en la sala, cambiándole de canal a la televisión, aburrido al no encontrar en que entretenerse, pero sobre todo se sentía triste al saber que ya no tenia cerca de su amigo como antes.

Pero no sabia si lo que sentía era por la perdida de su amigo o el saberlo cerca de ella. No le desagradaba Nakuru, pero esa obsesión que tenia por su amigo nunca la creyó como un sentimiento de cariño o aprecio como para querer a Touya como su novio.

Veía las muestras de cariño que le daba a su amigo, y para todos eran sin duda eso "muestras de cariños", pero en el fondo él sentía que eran mas como una forma posesiva de demostrar superioridad. "Tal vez la apatía me hace ver cosas que no son" se regaño a si mismo, pero sin duda en el fondo sabia la verdad.

Era ya de noche el reloj marcaba pasadas las 10, recordó que a esa hora hace 3 días Touya le dijo algo que le había causado mucho dolor sin razón aparente, su noviazgo con Nakuru, pero nunca entendió porque la había aceptado, eran buenos amigos y nunca le había dicho que le gustaba ella, aunque si le había dicho que le desesperaba. Varias veces le pregunto el porque, pero Touya se quedaba callado sumido en sus pensamientos. Penso que tal vez a Touya no le gustaba, pero deseaba, necesitaba saber porque Touya salía con ella.

Un nuevo día en la escuela, y los alumnos se disponían a irse a pasar la tarde ahora que ya habían terminado las clases, tres chicos caminaban juntos.

-Touya esta tarde no podremos estar juntos, prometí a Eriol que lo acompañaría a unas compras-

-hn, bien- contesto con seriedad viéndola directamente a los ojos-

-que bien que me entiendas- lo beso rápidamente en los labios y se retiro. A Yukito esa escena lo hizo estremecerse, una repentina sensación como de enojo se presento en él.

-Yuki- llamo al ver que su amigo se había detenido y no estaba mas a su lado.

-voy Toya- y corrió para alcanzarlo, -que te parece si pasamos la tarde juntos?- pregunto sin pensar en sus palabras

-ah, si-

Esa tarde la pasaron como antes, pero esta vez ambos se sintieron incómodos, hablaban de vez en cuando en temas absurdos solo para hacer mas amena la tarde.

-te gusta Nakuru?- se atrevió a preguntar después de un largo silencio, ambos estaban sentados en el parque

-ya me lo habías preguntado- trato de evadir la pregunta

-si, pero no me la contestastes-

-pues, salgo con ella no?-

-si, pero no creo que te guste-

-por que crees eso?-

-te conozco bien-

guardo silencio un momento -la verdad no me gusta-

-y por que sales con ella?-

-no lo se- dijo alzando la vista

-es muy malo de tu parte salir con alguien que no te gusta-

-lo se-

-por que no le dices la verdad?-

-ella lo sabe- contesto rápidamente

-pero entonces?-

Touya alzo los hombros y ahora bajo la vista -no lo se-, contesto, pues no quería confesarle la verdadera razón de porque salía con Nakuru

-Toya- menciono tiernamente -eso no es justo para los dos-

Touya lo miro fijamente -eso también lo se-, y volteo de nuevo su rostro

Yukito pudo ver como su amigo mostraba tristeza en su cara y en sus ojos, lleva una mano al hombro de su Touya para mostrarle su afecto.

-Yuki yo...- su boca se movió sin que él lo deseara, sus palabras se escucharon tal y como se sentía, no sabia si debía arriesgarse a contarle todo y así liberarse de todo lo que tenia, pero su lógica y su miedo pudieron mas, se levanto de su lugar. -tengo cosas que hacer- y se marcho

Se quedo en su lugar, sintió en algún momento que escucharía unas palabras que lo llenarían de alegría, se llevo las manos al pecho, sin saber porque se sintió mas tranquilo al escuchar que Touya no quería a Nakuru, pero le daba miedo saber porque lo hacia.

Se marcho, al llegar a su casa, fue a su cama a recostarse, pensar en todo el mar se sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, siempre había sentido algo especial por su amigo, pero esta seria la primera vez que se pondría reflexionar sobre ello.

Giro su rostro para ver el cielo, el sol entraba por la ventana permitiéndole ver las partículas que danzaban en el aire. Se concentro en todo el tiempo que pasaba con su amigo, en lo bien que se sentía con él, la confusión que empezó a tener cuando lo veía con Nakuru, pero sobre todo la felicidad al escuchar las palabras de su querido Toya, "querido" se repitió, "lo quiero?", "si lo quiero", "no, lo amo".

Se levanto y tomo el teléfono, no quería guardar lo que sentía, necesitaba que Touya lo escuchara.

-buenos tardes, esta Toya?-

-buenos días Yukito, si acaba de llegar ahorita le llamo-

-gracias señor Kinomoto-

-bueno-

-Toya, tengo algo importante que decirte, si es que ya te desocupastes- ambos sabían que era una mentira

-si, termine- contesto al escuchar mucha emoción en las palabras de la persona que mas quería

-podrias venir a mi casa?, por favor-

-si ahí nos vemos, adiós-

-te espero, adiós-

Yukito empezó a poner nervioso, hasta ese momento se percato de lo que había hecho, un gran temor empezó a llenarlo, temor de que Touya no lo correspondiera, de que estuviera enamorado de otra persona y no se atrevía a confesárselo, pero que Nakuru sabia.

Salió de su casa con rapidez, la emoción sentida en el chico que le acababa de hablar, le dijo que era algo importante, y dentro de su corazón guardaba una pequeña esperanza llena de deseo.

««»»

Yukito esperaba desesperado a su amigo, sabia que si tardaba mas en llegar ya no le diría nada. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta, al abrirla sonrío con nerviosismo.

-pasa Toya-, cerro la puerta una vez que entro

-que pasa Yuki?

-es que... tengo algo importante que decirte- ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala -y no se como lo vayas a tomar-

-dime Yuki, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-bueno yo- fijo su mirada en esos profundos ojos oscuros.

Touya sintió el nerviosismo de su amigo, vio en los ojos claros algo que llevo a su mano a acariciar la mejilla frente a él. Al sentir el tacto Yukito cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo al máximo. Al ver que no era rechazado el contacto, se animo a acercarse.

Yukito, recordó entonces lo que tenía que decir, y ahora tenía el valor suficiente. Al abrir los ojos y ver que tenia tan cerca a esa persona, no pudo evitar llevar sus labios a la boca de quien lo traía tan nervioso, le dio un rápido y tierno beso, para después separarse rápidamente.

-lo siento Toya, pero es que yo...- no pudo seguir hablando pues su rostro fue llevado nuevamente a acercarse, sintió ahora unos labios pegarse a los suyos, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, las bocas se abrieron para que las lenguas jugaran entre ellas, compartiendo un sentimiento mutuo.

Ambos se sintieron felices, correspondidos aun sin palabra, tanto tiempo separados, y por fin ahora disfrutaban de su amor.

Se separaron para toma aire -te amo- se escucho en un murmullo

-yo también te amo-, las bocas se juntaron de nuevo y los brazos juntaron ambos cuerpos en un cálido abrazo.

Touya y Sakura se dirigían al encuentro de Yukito, se saludaron, pero Sakura noto en ellos una gran alegría que nunca antes había visto en ellos, ella sonrío al verlos juntos, entendió que entre ellos todo estaba bien.

Al llegar a la escuela Touya busco a Nakuru.

-Touya mi amor- saludo como siempre

-Nakuru, tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo con seriedad y tristeza, al tener que explicarle la verdad

-que es?- pregunto pero en eso escucharon la campana y tuvieron que ir a su salón.

Durante las clases Nakuru pudo ver las miradas de complicidad entre Touya y Yukito, y entendió con tristeza que había perdido, pero en el fondo estaba feliz que ellos dos pudieran confesarse sus sentimientos.

Fin

N/A: Dejen review's por favor, para saber si les gusto, ya que este es mi primer fic de esta serie


End file.
